1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic boot module and, in particular, to a magnetic boot side mirror.
2. Related Art
In the past century, the vehicle industry has made a great progress. As the production techniques and materials improve, the vehicles are becoming much better. The prosperity of the vehicle industry also induces the advances in related fields. However, high-end sedans and sports utility vehicles or ordinary cars always emphasize on the same issues, i.e., safety and comfort. Therefore, the development of the vehicle industry does not only rely on its own techniques, but also on the progress in the related fields.
The safety of vehicles is the most important factor considered by designers, manufacturers, and drivers. In a moving vehicle, the driver often has to use the side mirrors to check the back in addition to simply watching the front through the windshield. Thus, the side mirrors play an important role in the driving safety.
The conventional electric side mirrors are driven by devices such as motors and gears to rotate the mirrors to desired angles for the driver. Nonetheless, this mechanism becomes inappropriate for the digitalized vehicle industry nowadays. Therefore, how to provide an electric side mirror in order to efficiently and conveniently control the angles of the side mirrors is an issue of great consequence. They should increase the driving safety and speed up the vehicle industry digitalization.